Betrayal of a King
by persian85033
Summary: Saluk is back for revenge. R & R.
1. Chapter 1

"You should just tell them about your glorious days as the King of Thieves."Iago was saying to Cassim.

"No, I don't think so, you little turkey."

"That'd encourage them to get out there, and be more adventurous. Instead of sitting around, watching the Genie, and apart from that, just being annoying."

"They don't annoy me at all."

Iago rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, cause you're just a little blind. Maybe go on another treasure hunt?"he suggested.

"No, no more treasure hunting, Iago. I spent most of my life looking for treasure, and I learned the hard way, that it's not what's important."

"Well, it's not unimportant, either, obviously."said Iago.

**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**

Saluk emerged from the water. How long had it been? It could have been years, he thought. Or maybe not. Maybe only...months, perhaps, weeks. He remembered how he had struggled trapped in the gold through all that time. It could have been, perhaps that the hand of Midas did not cast its spell completely on a human being. But whatever the reason, he would get his revenge on the King, the one who had betrayed him.

**Ok, this is just like the prologue, or something. Love to hear what everyone thinks. The HoM thing wore off Saluk, cause it doesn't work on organic tissue, his skin regrew, etc, just can't find another way to explain.lolWill go a bit into Saluk and Cassim's pasts, might uncover some interesting stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

Saluk went back to the hide out. He remembered that the last time he had been there, there had only been seven thieves left. Seven of the original forty. And all because of...he himself had been the one who had told the Captain of the Royal Guards where the thieves' hideout was. To get Cassim caught. Only that idiot had been too quick for him. And now there were no theives left. The only ones that where left, had certainly drowned. It looked like no one had come back since then. He saw the place where they had cornered Cassim the last time he had entered. He stabbed the wall with his weapon, just at the very thought of the name. Cassim had taken the post that was supposed to be his. And had led to the end of the Forty Thieves. The other idiots didn't seem to realize anything until it was too late. Even then, it had been the brat.

He went towards another room, where most of the thieves never entered. That was where it had started, after all. Or most of it, anyway. He remembered. He had always been the King's right hand man. Hopefully, with that, he would be able to win his trust, and he would be the next King of Thieves. He would make the Forty Thieves feared all over the Seven Desert.

With the old King, there had always been plenty of raids, and plenty of loot, and he would culminate it all with a perfect plan. Being close to the King, him being the one the King trusted most, there would've been no problem, simply murdering him, and executing another one, while he himself became King. No one would've thought him capable of killing the King whom he admired so much.

The King was selecting the best of the raid for himself. Saluk always thought that he deserved the best, after all, he was the one who did most of the work, unlike the other idiots.

"It was thanks to your plan, Saluk."said the King, as he took most of the gold.

"Yes, King. It was just the least I could do to serve you. It is my dream that the Forty Thieves be feared around the Seven Deserts, and someday, the King of Thieves shall be the King of the Seven Deserts."

"Ha. You are exactly right, Saluk. Some day I shall be King of the Seven Deserts. The most feared King. And you shall take my place among the Forty Thieves, and my second in command."

Little did that idiot know, that the one who would end up with the title would be Saluk himself. By then, this King would be dead, and Saluk would be the leader of the Forty Thieves, but not for now. For now, it was better that he was over confident. That would give Saluk time, and would make it seem more like he would be incapable of hurting the King.

Everything would've been working perfectly from that moment on. And now, Saluk would be the King of the Seven Deserts, with the Forty Thieves behind him. But he could still be King of the Seven Deserts, even without the Forty Thieves. But before he could become King, he must first get his revenge. Revenge against the one who had stopped him from reaching his rightful place. Stopped him by turning most of the thieves against him, and spending time on a stupid search for a non existent treasure, and ruining the Forty Thieves' reputation as the most feared in the Seven Deserts. The first thing to do, then, of course, was to find Cassim. And there was perhaps one way to even things out, of course.

**Agrabah**

Genie hit the tennis ball and it soared across the net. Carpet hit it back with no problem, and Genie missed. Carpet made a gesture saying 'hurry!'

"That didn't count."said Genie. "See, kids, what you gotta watch out for! Cheaters!"

Carpet crossed his arms.

"Well, not cheaters, just gotta pay closer attention."

Abu rolled his eyes. After all, it wasn't like Genie was a good loser.

"Beaten by a rug!"said Iago, shaking his head. "And I used to think much higher of the Genie."

"I think highly of Genie."said Fahriha.

"Yeah, you would, girl. Shouldn't the Monkey be keeping an eye out?"

"Abu?"

"Oops."

"Oh, great! You just can't depend on anyone these days."said Iago.

"It's almost time for class, Genie."said Aladdin, as he walked outside.

"Ah, just doing exactly that, Al! Teaching tennis! Good sportsmanship, you see."he said, as he walked over and shook Carpet's hand.

"What are you doing here, Fahriha?"asked Aladdin, as soon as he noticed her. "Shouldn't you be in the harem? You shouldn't be out here with the boys. Genie will go to give you your lesson as soon as he's done here! Genie, why is Fahriha here?"

"Oh."Genie scratched his head. "Um, well, her mom said she could come."

"I'll talk to Jasmine about this!"

"Well, actually, it was your dad who took her out. Or send the parrot, anyway."

Aladdin glared at Iago.

"Awk."

"Iago, I don't want you go be convincing Fahriha to come out when she shouldn't."

"The girl was bored, Kid. Just couldn't take her being all alone. And why not let her grandpa give her a ride on his horse."

"Oh, my! I'll have to talk to my dad about that, too, then."

"The Kid's just getting too obsessed."said Iago. "It's a pity that his dad isn't interested in treasure anymore. Nothing exciting ever happens around here anymore."

"Um, well, now, for class."said Genie.


	3. Chapter 3

Saluk wondered where he would go. Where would he be likely to go. After all, it wasn't like he had anywhere to go, really. Saluk walked out of the hideout. Perhaps he could still make a deal with the Captain of the Royal Guards in Agrabah. After all, it was thanks to him that he had captured the Forty Thieves, and then the King of Thieves. He was in Agrabah, now only to wait until night time. Perhaps even give the guard himself a little surprise inside the Palace. He'd wait in the alley while until dark. He send in a note to the guard to be there at a certain time alone.

"You!"he exclaimed. "You were so close to ruining my career!"

"Ruining! I handed you the King of Thieves."

"That's not a man. It was a demon! And you probably helped him escape!"

"What! He escaped thanks to your incompetence!"

"No one had ever managed to escape that cell!"

They stared at each other.

"And now he's rubbing it in my face, that he's living in the Palace!"

"What!"

Saluk grabbed the guard.

"What do you mean, he's living in the Palace? Here?"

"Let go of me! Of course, where else! I have half a mind to resign myself!"

"And you stand for it! Why haven't you arrested him yet!"

"How can I? He's here at the Sultan's own invitation!"

"How can that be?"

"Because he is the Sultan's father."

"What?"

"I always knew it was no good that they let the princess marry the street rat! And now look what we have! Theives! Criminals! In the Palace! How are we supposed to keep the royal family save when the danger is inside the Palace walls themselves!"

"So he's living in the Palace now."

"Didn't I just say he was. He spends his time strolling around, even with the young princes and the princess."

"It looks like this is going to be easier than I thought."said Saluk, leaving a raged Rasoul behind. "You'd like to get rid of this theif from the palace, wouldn't you?"

"Of course! Is there any need to ask!"

"And now he's part of the royal family."

"No. I shall never consider that criminal a part of the royal family."

"Then we're allies."

Saluk knew just how he would get his revenge now. It was probably simpler than he had thought it would be. After all, Cassim was only a weak fool. He had been the only one who had been able to see that. The other thieves hadn't.


	4. Change of Plans

Rasoul agreed to help Saluk get into the Palace. After all, he was the one who had turned in the Forty Thieves, their secret hideout, and discovered the King of Theives' true identity.

"And you'll certainly become Agrabah's favorite hero."said Saluk. "You just leave the dirty work to me."

Rasoul agreed. After all, if he could get credit for this no good's dirty work, and come out a hero, he could certainly maybe reach higher even than as Captain of the Guards. He knew all the secret passageways around the Palace, thanks to his current position. Perhaps even better than the any o f the royal family themselves. But of course, the last Sultan had been a bit of an idiot, and this one, was nothing more than a street rat. He led Saluk quietly. Gene appeared out of a corner.

"Sneaking around at night?"he asked.

"I'm on duty."Rasoul answered.

"Hmm, duty."Genie scribbled that on a notepad. "Around here?"

"It's my job."he answered, coldly.

"Right. Permission granted."

"Thank you."said Rasoul coldly.

Genie went off in another direction.

"That idiot, always interfering with Palace issues."

"That was one at the wedding."

"The genie."Rasoul almost spat at the word. "If you would take care of him, too."

"My priority is the King of Thieves."

"True. If you remain here, he will come here on his way to breakfast. Or...perhaps it would be better to attack him while he's asleep."suggested Rasoul.

"And make you appear in bad light?"

"True enough. We just better find him dead, or else!"

Iago was leading the kids around the Palace.

"And I remember that once, I overheard the Sultan tell your mother about a great amount of treasure buried somewhere around here. It's supposed to multiply by every good deed you do or something. It was left here by one of your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great, well you kids get the idea."

"I'm tired, Iago."said Ilyas.

"It'll be worth it!"Iago assured him.

"But why are we looking for the treasure?"asked Fahriha.

Iago rolled his eyes.

"Because I can't dig for it by myself. And as you're gonna help me, it will be a good deed, and we get twice as much from the start. And as you kids have such big hearts, then it will keep increasing, and that way, never run out. You understand?"

The kids didn't say anything. Iago was leading them outside,using the same route where Rasoul had told Saluk to hide.

"We're not far."said Iago, in anticipation.

Saluk heard them.

"The parrot."he looked out.

He saw Iago flying along, and three kids following him. Saluk smiled to himself. Iago perched himself on Ilyas's shoulder. They must certainly be the princes and the princess. What other kids would be strolling around the Palace at these hours, and in these corridors.

"Well, that certainly took a lot out of me. I'll just direct you now."

Just as they were almost outside, Saluk sprang out of his hiding place, and grabbed the kids.

"AAAHHH! He's back!"exclaimed Iago.

"Iago help us!"

"I'll go get the genie!"

"Iago!"

Saluk saw that the parrot was about to escape. He grabbed Iago in one fist, while he tied the kids up with a curtain he had ripped off.

"But you're supposed to be back on that one island, with the treasure!"

"Not anymore! And you and these kids will serve perfectly for what I have in mind!"he said.

"Um, maybe gold? We were just on our way to find some! You wouldn't believe it! This one really is endless! And it doesn't turn you to gold! Just what you want!"

Saluk ran back the same way Rasoul had led him.


	5. Search

"Ahem, maybe if you just let me go, and you keep the kids here, I can just go grab whatever you want."suggested Iago.

"Don't leave us, Iago!"pleaded Fahriha.

She grabbed him.

"Kid, let me go."

"Shut up!"yelled Saluk.

"Can't you kids see we're in trouble? Better to keep quiet."

**Next morning**

"Where are the kids, Genie?"asked Jasmine.

"Can't seem to find them."said Genie.

Genie looked at Carpet.

"Probably took them somewhere without permission and got lost."he said to him.

Carpet shook his 'head'.

"Carpet! Did you?"asked Aladdin, glaring at him.

"He just said he didn't."

"I don't believe him."said Genie.

Soon, Carpet was hooked to a lie detector, while Genie was asking him questions.

"I don't think this is necessary, Genie, what's important is to find the kids. Where could they be hiding?"

"Haven't seen the parrot, either."said Genie.

"So that's why it's so quiet here today!"said Cassim.

"Possibly."said Jasmine.

"Maybe I should get the guards."said Aladdin.

"I don't think so."Jasmine told him. "They're probably just hiding somewhere."

"True."said Genie.

"Genie'll find them."

Genie winked, and went off.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?"Aladdin said to Abu and Carpet. "Go help him find them! If you help him, he'll find them faster!"

Abu was just about to grab a banana, frowned and went with Carpet to help Genie in the search. They looked everywhere they cold think of. Genie was holding a map of the Palace, and crossing off rooms as they inspected them.

"Nope."he said, as he looked under the stones in the garden. "That was number five."he checked it off. "Hm, the rug'll have to look under the fountain."he said.

Carpet looked at Genie and at the fountain, but did as Genie suggested, or tried to.

"The fountain's too heavy to move."said Genie, so he moved it. "Nothing there, either."

Genie kept looking with his detective kit, and looked at everything under a magnifying glass.

"Aha!"he said. "we've found something. Or close to it."

He picked up one of Iago's feathers.

"From the parrot! But we're not interested in Iago, are we? Well, let's hop he's not far off, and he knows where they are."

"What's taking so long?"asked Aladdin. "Genie should've found then by now. And from now on, no more playing hide and seek."

Genie came back in.

"Well?"asked Jasmine.

"Nothing."said Genie.

He pulled out the feather.

"Only piece of evidence. Iago's gone, too."

Abu and Carpet nodded.

"Didn't you guys look hard enough?"

"We looked everywhere, even under the rocks. And the fountains. Didn't leave a single place in the Palace over looked."

"That's it. We'll have the guards look for them around here. Go get Rasoul!"

Rasoul entered the room.

"Where are Prince Ilyas, Prince Rakim and Princess Fahriha?"asked Aladdin.

"Here, in the Palace."

He saw that Cassim, and thought that no good Saluk had probably lied to him and ran off with jewels or something. Exactly what was that criminal doing still alive! As soon as he found him, he'd make sure to teach him a lesson.

"Are you listening!"demanded Genie.

"Of course."

"Then get going!"said Aladdin. "Genie, you better keep up the search. You guys help, too. And we'll go, too."he said to Carpet and Abu.

"Hmm, you don't suppose they could have been hiding in a vase or something?"asked Genie.

"Then we'll go and inspect all the vases."said Aladdin, and he Jasmine and Cassim joined the search.


	6. Plan

Rasoul knew maybe that Saluk had been the one who had taken the kids. He'd made a fool of him again! Not only was Cassim still alive, but now the children were missing! As soon as the Genie realized that, he knew that he would be questioned or something. Now what was important was to find that no good thief. And kill him for good this time!

Everyone met at the spot where they'd agreed to meet.

"Nothing, Al!"said Genie.

Carpet and Abu shook their heads.

"But where could be! Genie, are you sure you're searching right?"

"Yup. Nothing more than a bird feather appeared."

"But where could they be!"asked Jasmine.

"Maybe the guards had more luck."

Genie gasped.

"The guards! Why didn't I think of that. The only place in this Palace that hasn't been searched are the dungeons and the guards' headquarters!"

"What!"

"What would they be doing there!"

"Well, it's the only place left! They'll be there! Let's go."

"Maybe they got lost."suggested Cassim.

"How?"

"Maybe they wanted to see just see the rest of the Palace."he said.

"Dad, really! They couldn't have gotten lost! I mean, if the guards are right there, they could've led them back! Not to mention the fact that I've said many times before that Fahriha is too old to be leaving the haremlik! A girl belongs in her father's harem, not wandering around the place!"

They inspected the dungeons. Genie questioning people and almost removing the walls to see if they were hiding behind them.

"Nothing! Nowhere!"he said.

"Then where else can we look?"

"They couldn't have left! There's just no way! Maybe Iago, flying, but the kids?"

Genie shook his head and shrugged.

"Iago, I want to go home."said Rakim.

"Don't we all, kid! But in order to that, we gotta figure out a way to get out of here, and get passed that guy. Anyone got a plan?"

"I don't ever want to look for treasure again."

"I don't think I ever want to look for treasure again, either!"said Iago, as he began to sob.

"Shut up!"screamed Saluk.

"Ah!"

Iago flew to hide behind Ilyas.

"I-It was Iago."

"Yeah, tell him, so he'll get me!"

"All of you, shut up! Especially the parrot!"said Saluk. "Or else."

Maybe he should just have waited for Cassim. Or not taken the parrot, but he'd had no other choice. He'd carried all of them back to the lair. Surely no one would find them. He remembered that he had almost fulfilled his goal, and he would've if it hadn't been for Cassim. The old King of Thieves, had promised go give Saluk his post among the Forty Thieves, but the idiot had wanted to test Cassim in the Challenge, and had ended up dead. The other thieves had decided Cassim should replace the King.

"By now, they should be well aware that you're missing."

"Will we stay here forever?"

"Kid, be quiet!"sobbed Iago.

"There's someone here!"

"Over here! We're here!"Iago started to yell out.

Saluk ran to see what has happening, and who had discovered the hide out. He saw Rasoul coming in.

"I thought you would be here!"he said. "I know you must be the one who took the princes and princess. You're going to have to hand them over now!"he said. "You were supposed to kill the King of Thieves, not take the Sultan's kids!"

"Well, I changed my mind!"said Saluk.

Rasoul pulled out his sword.

"You're going to hand them over now!"

"And you are going to risk letting the King of Thieves go free again?"

Rasoul stared at him.

"I wouldn't harm these kids, I don't care about them. What they're here for, is to lead the King of Thieves to his death,and to help put you much higher in the Sultan's eyes. As soon as they realize that they are missing, I was going to hand you a note, and it would end in Cassim's death and you rescuing the young princes and the princess."

Rasoul's eyes opened wide.

"And you?"

"I'll just fulfill my mission and kill the King of Thieves."


	7. Note

Rasoul went back to the Palace with the note. He placed it somewhere where it was sure to be found.

"I just don't get it!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"Where could they be?"

Genie kept walking back and forth.

"I'll do another search."he said.

He went and began a fifty second search. Later, he came back.

"New evidence!"he said.

He gave the letter to Aladdin.

"What's this?"he asked. "Where're the kids."

"New findings."said Genie.

Aladdin took it and read it.

"What!"

"What's wrong?"

"It can't be? It-"

"What?"

Everyone stared at him.

"What's wrong, Aladdin?"demanded Jasmine.

"Um."he couldn't answer, but handed the note back to Genie.

Genie took it, took out his spectacles, and began to read aloud.

"Genie, stop."said Aladdin, and took it out of Genie's hands.

"What's in that, Aladdin?"

"It's an...old note."

"Let me see!"said Jasmine, and snatching it away from him.

"Jasmine, don't!"exclaimed Aladdin.

Jasmine read it.

"Oh! But it's not possible!"she said.

Genie took the note that Jasmine dropped.

"What's in this?"

He read it. He gasped.

"But..."

"That guy, he...he, I saw him, he...touched the Hand, and..."

Cassim looked up.

"What are you talking about?"

"He..."

Cassim snatched the note from Genie.

"How is this possible? He should be at the bottom of the ocean, just gold."

"Maybe it's not permanent."said Genie.

"No, I've seen it. On the ship! It never wore off!"

"This is impossible!"exclaimed Genie.

"What are we going to do?"asked Jasmine.

Cassim didn't say anything.

"Isn't it obvious?"he asked.

"What do you mean, Dad?"

"Saluk is asking for me in return for them."

"But we can't do that."said Jasmine quietly.

"Dad, no!"

"It's the only way."said Cassim, firmly. "There's no other way."

"But we can't do that!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"Aladdin, I must! There's no other way!"he said. "It is either me, or the children. I must go. It says that I should take with me one of the guards to bring them back with him. Very well."


	8. Going

Rasoul immediately volunteered to be the one who would bring the children back.

"It is my duty."he said.

"Wouldn't you be the most indispensable guard here."grumbled one of the other guards.

"You little people just don't understand how this works. You aren't cut to do such dangerous things. I'll go with the King of Thieves and get the Sultan's kids back, save and sound. I'll come back amply rewarded. Now which of you little people shall I leave in charge while I'm gone?"

The other guards looked at Rasoul. Rasoul sighed.

"None of you are cut up for it, but why don't you do it."he said to Fazal. "And you help him."he said to Hakim. "I'll be back with the kids in no time."

He walked out of the dungeon.

"There is just no living with Rasoul!"said one of the guards.

"Well, at least we'll get a break."

They all looked at Fazal and Hakim.

"He's just too strick and paranoid."

"We can't take things to easy. Still have a job to do."

Rasoul arrived in the room.

"Everything's ready. Now we just have to be on our way."

Cassim nodded and got up.

"There has to be some other way."said Aladdin. "Maybe if Genie-"

"No!"said Cassim. "We cannot risk Saluk hurting them."

"I'll catch him off guard."said Genie, walking on tiptoe.

Cassim shook his head.

"No. That might be worse. I do not doubt if he has a backup plan and perhaps someone else helping him."

"He is right."said Rasoul. "We must do exactly as we are told, or we shall put the young princes and princesses lives in danger."

"Of course. I completely agree."said Cassim. "They shall be back later. Let's go."

"After you."said Rasoul.

"How on Earth could this have happened!"exclaimed Aladdin. "And it's probably all my fault!"

"It's not your fault, Aladdin."said Jasmine.

"Of course it is. Now Dad is going to hand himself over to that guy. Why!"

"We need some distractions."said Genie.

Suddenly there was confetti falling from the ceiling, and a cake in the middle of the room, along with Genie singing on a stage. Aladdin and Jasmine just looked at him quizzically. Genie's hair fell on his face, and his smile drooped. Everything went back to the way it was.

"I'm sure everything will be all right."said Genie.

"Genie!"scolded Jasmine.

"Just trying to be helpful."

"Nothing will really be all right, Genie. If they will be all right, Dad won't, and if Dad is, they won't."

"Maybe we could hire new guards. More guards to keep watch."suggested Genie.

"Not now, Genie!"snapped Aladdin.

He walked slowly out of the room.

"I always knew it was a very bad and dangerous idea that the let you close to the any members of the Royal Family."Rasoul was saying. "Now thanks to your presence, the Crown Prince himself is in danger, and with him, his younger brother and sister. What if we get there too late? What shall you have to say then? Or they take you, and them, too?"

Cassim remained silent. Rasoul was right. He was as danger to them. And perhaps it had been a bad idea to let Aladdin convince them. He should have just stayed out of their lives all together. He hated to admit it, because he had never gotten along with Rasoul, but Rasoul was right.

"Hopefully after this, and you learn your lesson, and never come near Agrabah again."said Rasoul.

"SHUT UP!"exclaimed Saluk.

Iago flew to hide behind Ilyas.

"You're testing my patience!"he yelled at Iago.

"I was only curious."

"Thank goodness you'll be gone this evening!"he spat at them.

"Well, um at least we won't be here, long, will be, kids?"said Iago.

"I want Mommy."

"Well, hopefully we'll have mommy soon, I'm sure. If he's only keeping us here until tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

"He has them at the hideout."said Cassim.

"I suppose you know where that is?"said Rasoul.

"I remember."

They entered the hideout.

"You've made it."said Saluk.

"Where are they?"asked Cassim. "Here you have me, now let them go. The guard shall take them back to the Palace."

"Is anyone else with you?"

"No. Just the two of us."

"Very good."said Saluk.

"Are we leaving yet?"asked Iago hopefully.

"You're just lucky bird."

He grabbed them, and pulled and pushed them out of the dark room, and led them towards where Cassim and Rasoul was waiting.

"You simply better hope that they are all right."said Rasoul.

Saluk brought them out.

"Ah! Cassim!"exclaimed Iago. "You wouldn't believe how I've missed everybody! How's the Genie? The Rug? The monkey?"

"Grandpa!"

Everyone ran to him.

"He's mean!"

"I want Mommy."

"He scares me."

Cassim nodded.

"Listen, you are going to go with Rasoul."he told them. "He will take you back to the Palace."

"We don't want to stay here anymore."

"Well, let's get going."said Iago, flying towards Rasoul.

"Aren't you coming, Grandpa?"

"No, I'm staying here. You go with Rasoul."

"Well, as they are fine, I believe we will leave."said Rasoul. "This way."

"What about the Kid's dad?"asked Iago.

"I will remain here, Iago."said Cassim.

"I wouldn't suggest it as a vacation spot."said Iago.

"It's not a vacation. You two simply worry about getting them back safely."

"Why should you doubt?"asked Rasoul.

"Now that everyone's happy,"said Saluk. "I believe the agreement was that the guard would take them out of my sight!"

"True."said Rasoul. "This way, come along. We'll be back at the Palace in no time."

As soon as they were gone, Cassim turned to Saluk.

"Well, here I am. You shouldn't have taken them hostage! Your battle is with me!"

"Oh, but I couldn't pass up the chance to make you miserable!"

"What do you want?"

"Unfortunately, the first time, you weren't at the hideout! And the next, you outsmart me, but not on this one!"said Saluk.

"The hideout?"

"I gave the guard the magic word, but you weren't at the hideout, however, your luck has run out.,Cassim. You thought you could take my place among the Forty Thieves! I was one who should've been King of Thieves! You were nothing more than an idiot who tried to ruin the reputation of the Forty Thieves in the Seven Deserts! The last King was an idiot to challenge you! I would've killed you with no problem, but he was only a proud fool! I was supposed to be meant the next King of Thieves."

"The Forty Thieves do not exist anymore."

"But I will have my revenge! Thanks to the stupid guard who agreed to bring you here!"

"Rasoul? Rasoul has been helping you?"

Saluk laughed.

"Of course."said Saluk. "How do you think I managed to kidnap those brats?"


	10. Memories

_I must do something. I must let Aladdin know that Rasoul has been helping Saluk._ thought Cassim. But there was nothing he could do for now. He looked around at the old hideout of the Forty Thieves. Of course, nothing had changed. He remembered when he had first entered. He had been looking for the Hand of Midas then. He had spent almost all his life trying to find that ultimate treasure without realizing that he already had his treasure, that was how he had become King of Thieves. He had come across an old scripture, and entered the hideout. It looked exactly as it did today. Then, of course, it had been quite empty, as the thieves weren't there. The other thieves had no idea of the room, and the golden ship that lay just beyond the hideout in the sea. He had followed the water, and come across that same room. However, even thought the Hand of Midas had not been there, he had then been sure of its existence, and was more determined than ever to find it. That was when he had heard the thieves come back. Emerging, he had seen the Forty Thieves. It had been Saluk the one who had noticed the intruder first. Although wanting to challenge him himself, the old King had insisted on the challenge. Once defeating the old King of Thieves, he had had not choice but to become King of Thieves himself. He had simply not valued his family enough. And now...what if Saluk decided to do something to them later? After all, maybe killing him wouldn't suffice. If only he could escape, and perhaps warn them that Rasoul, the head guard was helping Saluk.

Iago flew and hugged Abu.

"How I missed you, Monkey!"he cried, hugging him. "It was horrible! I was beat, and yelled at, and every effort to try to save the kids, almost got me killed! But I'm so glad to see you guys again! And the Genie, and the Rug!"

Abu made faces while trying to escape Iago's grasp.

"What a wonderful reunion!"exclaimed Genie, clicking madly at Iago and Abu. "Friends forever!"

Abu pushed Iago away, and left.

"Just give him time."said Genie.

Iago flew to Aladdin.

"We're back, Kid. So, when's your dad gonna come back? Sure did make it in time, luckily. We would've been dead in a few more minutes!"Iago covered his face at the memory.

Fahriha nodded.

"It was scary."she said.

"Yeah."said Rakim.

"And we never found Iago's treasure."said Ilyas.

"What treasure!"asked Aladdin.

Iago sighed.

"The kids have been through a very traumatic processes, Kid. Don't even remember. I'd rather forget myself!"

"But we were looking for Iago's treasure!"insisted Ilyas. "Then they took us, and it was a dark and scary place."he said.

"Iago! You were taking the kids on midnight adventures!"exclaimed Aladdin.

Iago turned around.

"I was just getting them a glass of water."

"Water? Why couldn't one of the pages do it?"

"Too lazy."said Iago.

"Who was too lazy! Whoever it was, is gonna have to explain himself! If he had just done his duty, this wouldn't have happened!"

"Uh, Aladdin, shouldn't we just be glad that they're back?"said Jasmine.

"My thoughts exactly."said Iago.

Saluk watched as the guard took the kids. At least they had done what he had wanted them to do. Get that Cassim here. He had always known that he was nothing more than a weakling, with his stupid dream of finding the Hand of Midas. If only he had been been smart enough to take care of him himself when he had noticed him that first time, instead of alerting all the other thieves. Of course things would have gone perfectly, had it not been for the idiot who was the old King of Thieves. Things had almost been so close for him to take over. Only he had insisted on taking on the challenge himself. If he had just let Saluk do it, Cassim would've died in a second, but no, the old King just had to take on the challenge himself. Saluk remembered. Things would've gone perfectly, had it not been for the King's mistake. Instead of killing him, just before raising his sword and slicing him in half when he had him cornered, and the other thieves were watching, the King had stopped, and demanded that Cassim told him how he had managed to find the hideout.

"How did you find us! No one knows of the Forty Thieves' hideout! You will tell me how you learned our secret, or you will die!"he had exclaimed.

Of course, he would have died, anyway. And suddenly, as though taking advantage of the fact that the King was suddenly off his guard, Cassim had taken his sword and stabbed the old King in the chest. All the thieves were shocked as they watched. No one could've killed the King. Saluk had stepped up, and demanded that Cassim should die for a crime against their leader, and that he, of course, was the logical successor. He had then thought that this was the perfect way to have gotten rid of the old fool. He took out his weapon, and turned to Cassim when the other thieves stopped him.

"He has killed the King of Thieves!"exclaimed Saluk.

"It was the challenge."the other thief said. "No one had ever even come so close to killing the King of Thieves. He has found our hideout, and now the King has challenged him, and he has defeated him. He should now become King of Thieves."

The other thieves agreed and insisted that that was part of the code of the Forty Thieves. Then, the whole thing began to fall apart. Saluk always knew that Cassim should not be King of Thieves, he was too soft and weak. The Forty Thieves were meant to be feared in the Seven Deserts, now they were nothing more than a bunch of treasure hunters seeking something that didn't even exist. Saluk had tried to talk to some sense into them sometimes, that the Forty Thieves should be filling the lair with real treasure, instead of going on those wild goose chases. He knew, after all, that Cassim didn't care about the group's reputation. The Forty Thieves now went only after any clues that might lead Cassim to the Hand of Midas. Other than that, Saluk watched as the loot in the lair became less and less, most of it probably going, of course, to the King, who undoubtedly, Saluk knew, would give it to any woman he would see, as he always suspected when he left the lair. The King leaving the lair, was not strange. The only thing he cared about was to see women and to find the Hand of Midas.


	11. Back at the Palace

"I'm hungry."said Fahriha.

"Me, too."said the boys together.

Genie turned into a waiter, and led them away from the throne room towards the dining room. Iago followed on Genie's shoulder.

"At least they're fine."said Jasmine.

"Of course."said Rasoul. "I don't think that no good thief would dare harm the Crown Prince. Of course, with those types of individuals, one never knows. Thank goodness the King of Thieves came to his senses, and turned himself in. He could have just changed his mind, and..."Rasoul sighed. "Well, I shall return to my duties."he said, and left.

Genie kept bringing more cakes into the dining room.

"I wanted chocolate."

"I want a sherbet."

"Um, Genie, wouldn't it be better to add more sugar to this?"

"I'm thirsty."

Genie kept writing down the orders.

"It sure feels good to be in the Palace again."said Iago, between mouthfuls. "I thought we were going to die there! The Kid's dad and the Guard got there to save us just in time! But he didn't seem interested in the treasure, you know. That Saluk guy."

Genie cut more slices of cake.

"He was mean. Now he's going to be mean to Grandfather."said Fahriha.

"Uh, no need to worry."Genie told her. "After all, I'm your grandpa can take care of himself."

"Too true."said Iago, stuffing his face.

"At least everybody's safe and sound."said Genie. "And now it's nap time!"

Genie led the kids back out of the dining room.

"I just...just why do these things have to happen?"asked Aladdin, sitting on the throne, as he looked at his hands. "We just said good bye to my dad this morning."he said sadly.

"I know."said Jasmine sadly, sitting at his feet.

"But he had been turned to stone by the Hand of Midas!"exclaimed Aladdin,as he began to wonder across the room. "I saw it.!"

"That's all right, Kid."said Iago as he flew in. "Rasoul said that it was to return the King of Thieves to his rightful place. Said that now the Seven Deserts'll be more secure."

"Rasoul?"asked Jasmine.

"Yup. Came with Cassim to get us himself."

"Yeah, he asked that one of the guards come to bring you back, as long as my dad stayed."

Iago landed on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Said that Saluk was just one of the people needed around here to catch dangerous criminals on the way back."

"Saluk is a criminal!"exclaimed Aladdin. "Didn't he kidnap you and now he's got my dad!"

"Yup. I wasn't paying much attention, Kid. Just sort of looking forward to coming back to the Palace, and eating a full meal."

Aladdin shood Iago off his shoulder, and grabbed him with the palm of his hand.

"What are you talking about, Iago."he demanded.

Iago looked up.

"I was just sort of picking up some conversations. Not nosy, you know."

"Did he try to keep you guys while taking my dad, too?"Aladdin demanded.

Jasmine gasped, and put her hands over her mouth.

"Nope. Just untied us and gave us to the guard. That's it. More business-like."

Aladdin looked at Jasmine.

"Well, if he could have all of you, why didn't he just keep you all?"

"Don't know. It might've made Rasoul look bad?"

"Why would he care how Rasoul looks?'

Iago shrugged, and yawned.

"I gotta take a nap, Kid."he said as he began to fly away.

Aladdin grabbed him by the tail feather.

"What's the big idea?"

"Iago, you're going to tell me everything you heard while you were there!"demanded Aladdin.

"Iago, please."said Jasmine, as she walked closer.


	12. Promotion?

Genie walked in, when he noticed Iago in Al's fist.

"You're choking me, Kid."Iago said.

Jasmine put her hand on Aladdin's arm.

"Aladdin, aren't you being a bit rough on him?"

Genie stepped up, and pulled Iago out of Aladdin's fist.

"Thanks, Genie."said Iago.

"What else did you hear, Iago?"demanded Aladdin.

Genie looked at Aladdin, then looked at Iago.

"The parrot's hallucinating, Al."

"Yeah, just what the Genie said."

Aladdin frowned at Genie.

"Genie, I still want to hear what Iago's hallucinating!"

"It was just...it struck me odd that the guy was so...fine with Rasoul."said Iago.

"Genie, go get Rasoul."said Aladdin.

In the dungeons, the other guards looked up to see Rasoul arrive.

"How have things been going here?"asked Rasoul, looking at the other guards. "Have you been doing exactly as you should during my absence?"

"Things have been fine."said Hakim.

"Well, it's the least I expect after you little people have been working under me for such a long time. That you learn to do your jobs properly."he said.

The other guards looked at Rasoul as though wanting to kill him, while he turned around and slicked his hair in front of the mirror.

"So, now thanks to my efforts, the Sultan's children are back in the Palace, safe and sound."he said, as he looked in the mirror. "I suppose I shall probably get a promotion this time. I probably won't be down here very long."he sighed. "Unfortunately, it seems that none of you are appropriately trained to take my place, and you shall have to lean on someone else."

One of the other guards entered the room.

"Captain Rasoul."he said. "The Sultan would like to see you in the thrown room."

"Well, there you go."said Rasoul as he got up, and put on his turban to make himself look more presentable. "I will probably receive the promotion now."

He walked out of the dungeon, leaving the other guards enraged.

"At least we wont' have to put up with him anymore."spat Fazal behind Rasoul's back.

Rasoul walked into the throne room.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Now what is this about you treating with criminals!"exclaimed Aladdin.

"Aladdin!"exclaimed Jasmine. "Don't you think you're going too far!"

"I don't understand."said Rasoul, trying to look bewildered. "I do not see why you are accusing me of such an action. I merely serve the royal family. I have never done anything else."

"Of course."said Jasmine, nodding. "What would any of the guards win by doing such a thing!"

Aladdin simply glared at Rasoul, and Rasoul glared back.

"May I be excused?"he asked, coldly.

"Yes."said Jasmine.

After he was gone, she turned to Aladdin.

"Now, why would you accuse anyone withing the Palace of such a thing!"she exclaimed.

"I just don't see how that guy could have broken in with no one seeing him and taken Ilyas, Fahriha and Rakim! And then, asking for my dad to turn himself in in exchange for them!"

"Perhaps we could still get your dad back, Al."said Genie.

"Um, I don't think that's a good idea."said Iago. "I mean, the guy's huge! And he almost killed me! And the plucked out my feathers! And almost broke my beak!"

"Enough, Iago."said Jasmine.

"Do you suppose we could, Genie?"asked Aladdin, hopefully.

"I guess we could try."said Jasmine, nodding.

Rasoul threw open the door to the dungeon. He walked passeed the other guards, angrily. He had always hated that street rat! And now he was accusing him of dealing with criminals! Did he think he was just like him! Keeping criminals inside the Palace! And now he was blaming him for what happened! The only one to blame was himself! The other guards watched as Rasoul threw open doors and slammed them shut.

"Looks like no promotion."said Hakim.


	13. End?

"Do you really think Rasoul could have possibly been in on this?"asked Aladdin, as he paced back and forth.

"I never did like that guy, Al."said Genie, crossing his arms.

"I think you're going too far. Besides, Iago was probably so frightened, you know."said Jasmine, as she put her hand on Aladdin's arm.

"I just can't get that idea out of my head."said Aladdin sitting down.

"I know this is hard."said Jasmine.

"I think I'll make tea."said Genie, and he came back with a tea tray, with crumpets, and cucumber sandwiches.

"Genie, not now!"said Aladdin, waving the tea cup away.

"Oh, well."said Genie shrugging, and soon, Carpet and Iago were joining him.

"Maybe...and if..."Aladdin began hopefully.

He didn't finish. He got up and walked away.

"This is just so terrible, Genie."said Jasmine.

Genie nodded.

"Poor Al. But don't worry. I'll make sure the parrot keeps his big mouth shut next time."said Genie as he saluted. "Word of honor."

"But what if Iago was really telling the truth?"asked Jasmine.

"There's only one way to find out!"said Genie.

He immediately recruited Abu, and Carpet.

"And my assistants will make that possible. He gave Jasmine a thumbs up sign, and they left the room.

At the thieves' lair, Cassim thought, _They should be in Agrabah by now._ Rasoul had taken them early in the morning, and by this hour, they would probably be at the Palace. At least that was one good thing he did in his life. After all, he had never been a good father. He had spent his time looking for a treasure. Greed and ambition had blinded him to what was the real treasure for so many years. It was because of that that he had lost what was the real ultimate treasure.

He knew that sometimes Aladdin and even Jasmine overprotected the children so much, especially Fahriha. Although Jasmine would sometimes insist that Aladdin was too overprotective of her, he would say that he thought only of her own good. He knew that Aladdin was a much better father than he had ever been. After all, he had never been a father at all. At least this way, he could make up for it in a way. And he wasn't much of a loss, anyway. He had done nothing good in his life. Only stealing, and being King of Thieves.

It was his only chance to make up for it. He could not have lived with himself had he not done something to save them. Even Iago. He smiled. Iago, who always just complained, and though he insisted on finding more treasure, Cassim knew that even Iago knew what was truly important. Perhaps even before he himself did . No matter how greedy Iago was he at least was much better than he was and would never have done the things he did.

Perhaps this was the way he deserved to die, anyway. At the hands of his own worst enemy. Here, in this lair, where he had spent most of his life, being King of Thieves. What other death could he have expected? He deserved nothing better. He looked around at the hideout. Yes, it was what he deserved. No one else but him.

Saluk grabbed his claw-like weapon.

"And now, King of Thieves,"he said. "You will cease to bother me! You not only ruined my career among the Forty Thieves, but also all my plans! But now, you will pay for it."

He put the weapon on his hand.

"Before that raid in Agrabah, at the princess's wedding, I said that someone would have no head if that turned out to be another wild goose chase!"he said, raising the weapon in front of his face. "Unfortunately, you were too popular among those idiots for them to know that that would have been for their own good! But now, I shall finally have the chance to kill you!"

Saluk drew back his arm, and pointed the weapon at Cassim.


	14. Suspect

Abu grumbled as he hooked up the microphone to Genie's device. Genie gave him a thumbs up sign.

"Good work, Monkey Boy."he said.

Abu threw him a dirty look. Genie didn't notice and he put on the headphones.

"Hmm..."he said, adjusting volume levels and changing the camera angles. "Perfect."he said.

Abu crossed his arms and watched. Carpet simply watched.

"Now, we'll be able to catch the culprit!"exclaimed Genie.

Abu rolled his eyes. Genie had forbidden them to leave the room in case he needed assistance, and it did no good to try to deceive him. Carpet patted Abu's head.

"Genie?"they heard Jasmine's voice.

Everyone looked up.

"Isn't it time for Ilyas's class? Or should someone else do it?"

Genie pulled off the headphones.

"Nope. Not a chance."he said. "Now you two,"he said to Carpet and Abu. "Keep an eye here, and anything suspicious, you get me."he said, assigning them.

Carpet nodded and Abu looked angry.

"And also keep an eye on the parrot."

He gestured to the screens, where in one, Rasoul was angry in the dungeons, and the other, Iago was stuffing his face full of fruit.

"One for each."said Genie before he left the room.

Iago lay next to a golden bow of fruit, taking apples, grapes, and bananas, and stuffing them in his mouth whole.

"Well, it's too bad the Kid's dad ended up in that Saluk guys' hand."he sighed. "Well, at least we still have the other treasure."

He rubbed his wings together in glee.

"If it hadn't been for that kidnapping! Well, we're now back to where we were before."

He reached under the pillows, and pulled out a sheet of paper. He looked it over.

"Hmm...not very far to go, and we'll have the treasure in our hands."he said, gleefully.

Abu fell asleep on the screen where Iago was being shown, not letting the picture come out good. Carpet went to get a blanket and put it over him, and a pillow under his head. Genie came back in a little while.

"Anything new?"he asked.

He looked at the sleeping monkey. He turned into a rooster, and crowed in his ear. Abu got up almost immediately.

"Well, about time!"exclaimed Genie. "What have we got here

He began to rewind the tapes.

"Hmm, the parrot is treasure hunting."

Carpet nodded to him. Genie wrote that down in his notebook.

"Now, about the guard."

Genie rewinded the other tape. They watched as Rasoul yelled at the other guards, and punched and kicked almost everything in sight.

"When I get my hands on that no good...!"Rasoul was saying. "I devote my whole life to just my job, and this street rat...! Putting criminals not only inside the Palace itself, but now actually accusing me, ME! Of being in the same league as that...!"

Rasoul kicked the chair.

"But I'll show him! I should be awarded for having caught the King of Thieves for the second time! What good did it do me to catch him the first time! If they let him get away, instead of sentencing him to death! But not now! Not now! That other one will kill him. After all, that's how those will usually deal with their problems!"

He walked towards the dungeon where the Forty Thieves were before they had been executed. He had been the one who had found their secret hideout. He had been hoping to capture the King of Thieves, but apparently, he had not been there. However, only seven thieves had evaded capture.

Genie pulled the headphones off.

"We've got the culprit!"he exclaimed, writing it down.

Abu woke up. Carpet immediately began to disconnect everything.

"Now, to tell Al."said Genie, putting everything in a giant briefcase.

Carpet nodded. Abu climbed on Carpet, and they all went to tell Aladdin and Jasmine that Rasoul had set it all up so Saluk could take the children, and hold them ransom to get Cassim.


	15. Go

"On tape."said Genie, holding out the evidence.

"I've also got it on dvd, script-"

"Genie, not now!"exclaimed Aladdin.

Genie put everything away in his bag.

"Not now, Genie. And now we must go and find my dad!"

"What about Rasoul, Kid?"asked Iago.

"We'll deal with Rasoul later!"exclaimed Aladdin.

Genie nodded.

"Genie, Carpet and I will go and get my dad."

"Ahem, Kid, does that mean everyone here stays to keep an eye on, um, the kids?"asked Iago.

"Would you, Iago?"asked Jasmine.

"Oh, well, I just thought...with me knowing more or less where Saluk is more likely to have the Kid's dad, that maybe the Monkey would be a more adequate babysitter."

Abu shot Iago a dirty look.

"I mean, every second counts, Kid. Its your dad we're talking about."

"You're right, Iago."said Aladdin.

Iago perched himself on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Yup. Don't forget that naptime isn't until the afternoon."Iago said to Abu. "And remember about the juice and cookies."

Genie slapped his forehead.

"Almost forgot."

He went and came back dressed as a nanny, carrying cookies on a tray with juice. He put them on a table.

"Only three."he told Abu.

Genie began to write down in a notebook instructions. He tore a page off, and pasted it on the wall.

"There!"he said. "Now, remember!"

He gave Abu several other things.

"Ready!"exclaimed Genie.

"Make sure you take care of things all right, Monkey!"exclaimed Iago.

Abu crossed the room, and watched as they took off. He crossed his arms angrily.

"Was in the old lair. Where we first met you dad, Kid."said Iago.

"Then let's get going!"

After a while, it seemed that the situation had dawned on Iago.

"I should have stayed with the Monkey!"he said.

He kept complaining, and suggesting they go back to the Palace, and have Rasoul deal with it, since he had set it all up.

"Why do we have to be risking our butts when that one was the one who set it up!"

No one paid much attention to him.

"There it is!"

"Don't remember the password."said Iago. "Too bad. Guess we'd better go back."

He was about to turn back.

"I think it was Open Sesame."said Aladdin.

"Actually..."Iago began.

He didn't get to finish his sentence, as the ground began to quake.

"AAHH!"

Iago flew to hide behind Aladdin. They watched as the entrance opened.

"Let's go!"

Carpet flew toward the entrance, with Genie holding Iago who was covering his eyes.

"We're gonna die! We're gonna die!"Iago kept repeating.

Genie wound Iago's beak before he could say another word.

"Well, we're inside."


	16. Rescue

Saluk felt the earthquake.

"What?"

He forgot about Cassim for a minute.

"Whoever that is, just walked into their death!"said Saluk, as he walked away.

Cassim took advantage that Saluk's attention was focused on the entrance to take finish undoing the knot. Saluk had never been particularly skilled at anything other than maybe killing people off. Outside of that, Saluk was a complete idiot.

Aladdin and the gang hid behind a rock as Saluk walked in. Iago kept covering his eyes. Genie made some noise in the opposite direction.

"A cat!"exclaimed Saluk.

He looked at Genie, who kept licking his shoulder, not looking at Saluk.

"How did a cat get in here?"

Saluk was about to kill it, when Genie yowled, and ran away. Saluk shook his head.

"Stupid cat!"he said. "Well, there are quite a few mice in this place."

Saluk turned around. Genie turned back into himself, and gave Al a thumbs up sign. Iago rolled his eyes.

"You guys keep quiet."said Aladdin.

Iago glared at him, and pointed to his beak which still had a ribbon tied to it. Aladdin nodded.

Saluk went back to where he was.

"Now, you're time-"he stopped.

Cassim was nowhere to be seen. Saluk looked around.

"He escaped!"

Saluk grabbed his clawlike weapon, and ran in search of Cassim.

"Now we gotta find my dad."said Aladdin.

Iago ripped Genie's ribbon off his beak.

"I couldn't breathe with that thing on!"he exclaimed.

"Iago!"

Saluk heard Iago's voice.

"That voice!"he exclaimed.

"Well, where could your dad be, Kid?"he asked.

"I don't know..."

Genie looked around, as a dog.

"Not a trace, Al."he said.

"What?"

"Only this."

He held out the rope.

"I knew it! Where's the cat?"exclaimed Saluk, as he found Aladdin.

"AAAHHH!"screamed Iago, and grabbed hold of Aladdin's hand.

Genie turned back into the cat.

"Meow."

Saluk looked at the cat.

"The genie?"

"Um, not actually a genie, you see. It's more of a cat, you see."Iago said.

"Not anymore!"said Saluk, as he lifted his arm in preparation to stab it.

Genie moved out of the way, and turned into a police officer.

"You're under arrest!"he exclaimed.

He handcuffed him.

"Where's my dad?"asked Aladdin.

"Probably dead, Kid!"said Iago.

"Yes, dead."said Saluk.

"Dead! That can't be true!"exclaimed Aladdin. "Genie, we have to find him!"

"Already looked, Al. He's not anywhere."

"Oh, he's gone!"cried Iago.

Aladdin ran towards the secret room.

"He might be in here."he said.

The door opened, and they found Cassim in there.

"Dad!"

"Aladdin!"

When they got back to Agrabah, Rasoul was demoted, which made the other guards quite happy, and with Saluk sentenced.

"Well, now, we don't have that one to worry about anymore."said Iago.

He flew off.

"Hey, kids."he said.

Abu walked off. Iago ignored him.

"So, now that we've got that solved, how about we find that treasure?"he said.


End file.
